Loving Differences
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Phoebe's daughter accidentally overhears some disturbing information, sending her into a downward spiral. Warnings: Self-mutilation, character death. Rated: M! Please read and review!


Author's note: Hey everyone, I've got a new story for you!

* * *

Title: "Loving Differences"  
Author: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell  
**Rating: R**  
Summary: Phoebe's daughter accidentally overhears some disturbing information, sending her into a downward spiral.  
**Warnings: Self-mutilation, character death**  
Word Count: 1,476  
**Challenge**: If Cole and Phoebe's baby was born would it be good or evil?  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and Leo Wyatt, and Charmed are © & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She was cold, not only without her mom by her side, but cold in general. Her powers and instincts weren't like anybody else's in her family and that scared her. She'd always been taught the demons had a natural instinct to kill and a thirst for blood. She gulped. She could smell it miles away and when she was hurt, even though she knew it was strange, she longed to see more of that crimson liquid drip from her wounds. She shivered as the door opened and her mom looked in.

"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "You should be asleep."

She snuggled back under the covers, but it did no good. "I'm cold."

Smiling, Phoebe pulled the quilt from the edge of the bed over her. "Is that better?" Prue smiled as Phoebe walked back downstairs.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, she was just cold. You have good hearing." Phoebe commented as she resumed her spot at the dining room table.

"I've got to. I heard people all around the world, remember?" Paige smirked.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be able to hear us!" Piper laughed.

* * *

Prue walked back from the bathroom, hearing laughter. She knew she shouldn't be listening, but it was rare to hear her mom laugh. She sat against the wall, feet from the staircase.

* * *

"I think Prue's beginning to become afraid of her powers." Phoebe said, sipping at her coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Piper asked.

Phoebe stared at the table. "Well, she shot flames out of her hands as school yes-ter-day…" she finished in syllables after seeing her sisters' looks of horror.

"Did she hurt someone?" Paige asked.

"I told you she shouldn't go to regular school, Phoebe!" Piper admonished.

"No, no one was hurt, but it was like she was afraid of herself. She won't even look in a mirror now. Poor baby," Phoebe said, drawing imaginary circles in the table with her crimson nails. "I just don't know what to do. And yes, Piper, you did, but I thought—"

"You thought what, Phoebe?" Piper asked, heated. "That her 'other' powers would never surface! She's part demon, Phoebe! Or have you forgotten that after seven years?"

"I know. I know! But not all—"

"Please don't start this again!" Paige mouthed to her, but it was too late.

"Oh, here we go again!" Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't care how much or what part of him was good, Phoebe! Cole was part demon and so is your daughter! The same Cole who tried to kill us several times! You just have to accept that she has evil tendencies!"

"But I still love her! She could kill—" Phoebe swallowed. God, that word sounded horrible coming from her mouth about her own daughter.

"Who Phoebe who? Could she kill us and you wouldn't hate her?" Piper asked. Phoebe's eyes got huge and teary.

"Phoebe, no!" Paige tried to soothe. "It's not your fault you loved him. Piper, apologize now!"

Piper bit her lip. She knew she was right, but what she said, Piper supposed, could've been worded differently. "Phoebe, I'm—" but she pulled away as she stood up.

"Give us tonight to pack and my demon-spawn and I will be out of your hair!" She yelled.

* * *

Prue sat there, paralyzed with fear. Her daddy had tried to kill them, even her mommy, and Auntie Piper thought she was like him because of the fire that came from her hands? And since she was Cole's daughter, she was evil too?

She scampered off to bed as she heard someone climb the stairs. She had just laid back down when her mom came back in. Hearing a _slam_, she sat upright and saw her mom packing a suitcase.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked. Phoebe turned to her with tear-stained cheeks. She hugged her.

"Auntie Piper doesn't want us here, apparently. Don't worry, baby. We'll find somewhere." Phoebe tried to assure her bawling seven-year-old whom she hugged tighter than anyone else.

Prue looked her in the eye. "Why can't we stay?"

Phoebe hesitated. This wasn't an easy thing to explain to anyone, especially her child, so she lied. "The house just isn't big enough. Let's get some sleep, okay?" Phoebe carried her over to their soon-to-be-vacant bed and climbed in. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Prue said. Deep down, Prue knew it was her fault and would do whatever it took to make it right.

* * *

The school bus dropped her off at the Manor. She had tear stains on her cheeks. Everybody hated her. Her teachers wouldn't even let her use the scissors anymore. All the other kids called her mean names, pushed her down and no one would do anything about it.

She reached the landing inside and realized no one was home. Walking into the kitchen, she pulled open the silverware drawer and grabbed a sharp knife.

"Nobody cares anyway!" she muttered, going upstairs into their room. "Everybody laughs at me. No one trusts me or loves me." Prue went over and sat on the bed pulling a note out of her backpack. _I wonder what Daddy's like?_ She thought as she plunged the knife into her neck and dragged it across.

Just then, Prue heard the front door slam and someone walk upstairs ten minutes later. The last thing she remembered hearing was an ear-shattering scream.

* * *

"PRUE NO!" Phoebe screamed pulling the knife out only to have her daughter's blood cover her hands. "No baby! Please!" Phoebe coaxed, cradling her little girl, staining her dress as she sat on their bed. "PAIGE!"

"Geez, Phoebe, I'm—" Paige stopped cold, seeing her niece's body, then ran over. "What the hell happened?"

Phoebe took a deep breath, but couldn't speak, her entire body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She just shook her head, clutching Prue to her for dear life.

Paige could see that the wound was recent, but also that blood had been pouring out for at least ten minutes.

"Please, Prue!" Phoebe called, holding her head up while crimson stained her white jacket. "Please baby! Wake up!"

"Phoebe…" Paige called. "Phoebe!" Phoebe's eyes looked so broken it hurt to look at her. "If you want my help, you've got to let me—"

"NO!" She screamed as she scooted back on the bed. "I – I won't let you…" she cried, hugging her to her chest. Her daughter was her life and if she died, Phoebe sure as hell wasn't going to let her die out of her arms.

"Piper!" Paige called. Leo Orbed in.

"Piper's at P3, wha—oh my god! Here, let me—" he walked over to them, but Phoebe backed away.

"It's no use! She needs Piper." Paige said. Leo nodded Orbing out.

Blood was staining everything and Paige felt there wasn't much time. "Phoebe, listen to me." Phoebe looked up, her eyes dazed. "Do you want my help?" She nodded. "Will you let me near her?" Phoebe thought for a moment before scooting closer. "I need to see the wound."

The girl whimpered, opening one eye. "M—Mommy?" she gurgled out through spurts of blood.

"Baby, wh—why did you do this?" Phoebe asked, while Paige worked on the wound.

"Ev—everyone hates me!" She cried. "Teachers, k—kids at s—school, A—Auntie P—Piper…" She struggled.

"What?" Piper asked as she and Leo walked up. "Sweetie, I never said I hated you!"

"Y—you were upset last night." She choked out. "You said I was evil. I was a demon! Just like Daddy!"

Realization dawned on their faces. Leo gritted his teeth as he arched her head.

"We don't hate you!" Paige said. "Always remember that."

Phoebe had taken to leaning into Piper's shoulder. "We love you, no matter who your daddy is. I was just saying that if you went to school where Auntie Paige teaches, then maybe that wouldn't have happened." Piper said stroking her hair.

"M—Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm cold."

Paige's eyes caught hers and then Phoebe knew nothing more could be done. "Why?" was all Phoebe could manage as Paige crawled up beside them.

"She's punctured her main vein and artery." Leo sighed as he placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, Phoebe." She nodded as he Orbed out. What was she supposed to say?

"M—Mommy?" she cried. Phoebe looked down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"W—we all do." Piper spoke as her voice shook and she and Paige held Phoebe tightly.

Phoebe could feel Prue's body giving out as she held her to her chest. A smile was etched on the girl's face when her heart stopped beating. Phoebe and her sisters sat on the bed for hours, crying for the girl they'd never have the chance to understand.

**The End

* * *

**

Author's note: I know it's darker than what I usually write, but I friend challenged me and I couldn't back down! The formatting's different because of that as well.

Written for a challenge at Ficcers Unite!

Please R & R!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell  
**


End file.
